Forever Yours
by Rose Duchess
Summary: Valentine's Day is an unhappy day for Shikamaru because it reminds him of a lost love. But maybe a gift from the heart will be an assurance he needs.


**Here is an attempt of a ShikaIno fanfiction that corresponds with the canon pairings. I know that this isn't something that I usually do but I thought it would be something different. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also had inspiration from Rivendell101's story, _Eyes._**

It's been years since Shikamaru married Temari and had their son Shikadai. He is the adviser and personal bodyguard to the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. The shinobi world has entered a time of peace and the world has Naruto to thank for that. He realized his own wish of being an adviser to Naruto so he can be there for him so that Naruto wouldn't be alone. And yet, he himself feels empty, as if there is a hole in his very soul but he knows the very reason why he feels this way.

A few years previously, he was with another woman, someone who knows him better than any other woman. This woman was none other than Ino Yamanaka, his childhood friend, his teammate and his love. He loved her before when they were dating and he still loves her now even when they are married to other people.

Today is Valentine's Day and he is in the living room lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He always gets sad on this day because this was the day when he first proposed to Ino after two years of dating since Asuma's death. He had confessed to her that he had liked her after they got their revenge on Hidan and Kakuzu and he asked her out. They had dated for a year before they confessed to each other that they loved each other. After the war had ended they had shared their grief together of losing their fathers and that strengthened their bond.

The next year when they were eighteen, he proposed to her because he couldn't imagine his life without her. She had said yes and they were both so happy only they didn't think anything could interfere with their lives. But then the older members of the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans had pointed out a century-old rule that the both of them had not even heard of; intermarriages between any of the three clans is strictly forbidden especially if they're both heirs of their respective clans. Ino had screamed herself hoarse that day, arguing that it was unfair for them not to be married. It was devastating for the both of them; they had tried so hard to annul that rule but they couldn't.

They had to break their engagement before the older members of their clans had to force them to break up. He regrets that he hadn't fought for her more diligently, now he is married to a woman who he cares about but doesn't love as much as he loves Ino. He knows that it was a harsh reality, that he can't honestly say he loves Temari when he is in love with a woman he can't be with. He can't open up to Temari like he does with Ino and he can't tell his son the truth when he will someday ask him why he married a strict woman like Temari.

Temari went to Sunagakure to visit her brothers and he has been busy so he has stayed at the house to watch Shikadai. He had asked Naruto if he could leave early because he wasn't feeling well but in reality he couldn't stand watching other happy couples who are with people they want to be with. Naruto said yes but not without giving him an understanding nod and now he is home.

The front door had opened and a lazy voice called out, "I'm home."

Shikadai had come into the hallway that led into the living room and he looked through the door, while Shikamaru replied, "Welcome home, Shikadai."

Shikadai said in surprise, "Dad, you're home early."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and explained, "Wasn't feeling too well."

Shikadai didn't question him further because he had always noticed that on this day, his Dad always seemed depressed but he didn't dare ask him.

"I'll be in my room, Dad," the younger Nara said.

He was going into the direction of his room before he suddenly stopped himself and came into the room, stopping in front of his Dad holding a package in front of his face.

Shikamaru asked, "What's this?"

His son explained, "Ino-Ba-chan asked me to give this to you when I had walked with Inojin to his home before I came home."

At the mention of Ino's name he looked at the package with interest and took it out of his son's hand.

"Thanks, Shikadai," Shikamaru mumbled.

Shikadai replied, "Your welcome." Then he left his Dad alone to go to his room.

He looked at the package, wondering what is it that Ino wanted to give him. He tore the red paper off of the box that was covering it. Then he opened the lid and revealed a chocolate heart that had intricate and delicate designs.

In white chocolate letters, it says, "I love you, forever and always."

Then he notices a little note underneath the chocolate, he takes it out and unfolded it.

It says:

_Shikamaru,_

_It has been years since we married other people. I think about what our life could have been if we had succeeded in repealing our clans' rule. I admit I would be a lot happier because I would have been with the man I truly loved. I just want to let you know that I think about us every day not just today. Please know this: Even if we are with other people; I'll always love you, I'm yours forever._

_Love, Ino_

Shikamaru's eyes softened and smiled at Ino's heart-felt gesture of love. He gripped the ring hanging on the chain around his neck. It was the ring that he would wear when he and Ino would be married.

Shikamaru then looked out of the window and up at the clouds and he thought, _"And I'm forever yours, Ino."_

**I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave a review. Happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
